


Lost Patience

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Homophobic Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For this kink meme prompt.This fic is just about incest, rape, and homophobic humiliation as a fetish.If any of this upsets you, please don't read this fic.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Lost Patience

**Author's Note:**

> [For this kink meme prompt.](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3489570#cmt3489570)
> 
> **This fic is just about incest, rape, and homophobic humiliation as a fetish.** If any of this upsets you, please don't read this fic.

Rodrigue had done a lot of things in his lifetime which had pissed Felix off, but this was the worst:  _ taking a hit for the Boar. Trying to follow in Glenn’s footsteps. _

The man had been in the infirmary for an entire week, and that was an entire week spent with Mercedes and Ingrid insisting Felix give his father a visit. Even Byleth suggested it once and Dimitri never dared say it, but it was obvious he was thinking Felix ought to as well. It wasn’t until Mercedes discharged Rodrigue that Felix finally accepted he was going to have to face his father, and he’d rather do it somewhere he could tell Rodrigue off without anyone around to hold him back.

…And that’s how the two of them found themselves alone in the old Blue Lions classroom.

Felix closed the door behind him and audibly locked it. Rodrigue watched curiously, but thought nothing of it.

"What do you need from me, Felix?" Rodrigue asked calmly, unbothered by the situation. His son was always nothing but bark after all, and he'd long gotten used to the younger man's transgressions.

"Why did you jump in the way to protect the boar? He's more than capable of caring for himself. Do you want to die?"

Felix  _ intended _ to stay calm, but he couldn't stop his fists from clenching.

"Of course not. I was simply fulfilling the duty King Lambert had entrusted me with."

Rodrigue's nonchalance caused Felix's fists to clench until it hurt, even though his gloves.

"The duty to get yourself killed needlessly? Do you even care about how I would feel having to take over House Fraldarius? That 'duty' already took Glenn, and now you want it to take the only family I have left as well?"

Felix was unsure where these words were coming from, but he was far too angry and frustrated to hold himself back anymore. He'd put up with it for the past decade and he had finally reached his breaking point. Still, Rodrigue seemed oblivious to his son's outburst.

"I know you are a strong, capable man and I have faith that you would lead House Fraldarius well in my absence."

The swordsman lunged like an animal and slammed Rodrigue against the wall, his voice a near growl when he spoke.

"You selfish asshole! Why do you care more about the dead king than your own damn child?"

The fear in Rodrigue's eyes was obvious, yet he still tried to keep his voice stable and his body lax as he addressed the other man. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely scared of Felix.

"I'm merely doing what is expected of a proper knight," he replied plainly, but there was hesitation behind those words.

"Is it also expected for a proper knight to lust for other men?"

That rendered Rodrigue quiet for a moment.

"...I'm sorry, but I have no idea what—"

"Don't lie to me. I'd have to be dumb not to notice the grown stableboys sneaking out of your room in the middle of the night after mother died."

Rodrigue gulped and looked away, no longer capable of meeting Felix's gaze.

"Pathetic," Felix snarled. "Do you preach about propriety to compensate for your deviance, or do you seriously not find anything wrong with it?"

"Felix."

Rodrigue addressed him firmly, using his best fatherly tone to get Felix off of him.

"My nightly habits are none of your concern. If you have nothing else to discuss with me, then I'll take my leave."

Felix chuckled and stepped back, but it wasn't to allow his father egress. He yanked the older man around and shoved him over a desk, pinning him down with one arm. 

“Felix, what are you doing?"

"Shut it, old man."

Rodrigue tried his hardest to push against the hand on his back but it was to no avail. Rodrigue was by no means weak, but Felix was simply younger and his body had not yet withered from years of desk work and that was in addition to him still recovering from his injuries. There was little he could do as his son went on to yank his pants off and then his underwear with the other hand.

"F-Felix! Stop this!”

Denied a response, Rodrigue could only guess what was happening as he heard the ruffling of clothes and the  _ pop _ of a bottle being uncorked behind him. He was unprepared for the feeling of cold oil poured down the crease of his ass and even less for Felix's flaccid dick sliding between them. Guiding it with his hand, Felix slowly rutted against Rodrigue's ass until it was hard enough to stay in place on its own. He continued in silence, only his breathing filling the empty space, all while uncaring of the way his father trembled below him.

"Felix, we...we can stop this. Please, we can forget any of this happened. We don't—"

"Don't make me tell you to shut up again. I'm not going to stop, and this is far less than you deserve anyways."

Fed up with his father's pleading, Felix took a step back and grabbed Rodrigue's free hand so he could pull it back.

"You'll have to stretch yourself open if you don't want it to hurt, but hurry up before I go soft."

What could Rodrigue do but obey? He breathed deeply to still himself enough that he could properly control his body, and then slowly worked a single finger in. It was far from the first time he'd ever done such a thing, but now it was devoid of all pleasure. It isn't long before his hole was pliable enough to accept another finger.

"May I have more oil?" Rodrigue asked, voice shaking.

Felix scoffed and haphazardly poured more of the liquid onto his father's ass and fingers. Rodrigue made quick work of slipping the second one in. His mind was of nothing but urging himself to quicken his pace, spread and thrust his fingers, get himself prepared so this could all be over with. So caught up in his thoughts, Rodrigue didn't realize he'd rubbed right up against his prostate until the moan left his mouth. His body went stiff, but he still felt the heat pooling at his groin.

"What? Are you ready?" Felix asked as he held the other man's hand, ready to pull it away. Rodrigue gasped in fear at the possibility of Felix penetrating him before he was stretched enough.

"No, please, let me—"

"Then don't stop," he ordered, letting go.

Rodrigue took a deep breath and started again while slipping in a third, although even more noises threatened to escape. It was far from a good idea to speak, but his mind was too chaotic to stop himself. All he cared about was stopping his traitorous body from responding as if it enjoyed what was happening.

“Felix,” he breathed out, as he couldn’t moan while he talked. “Can you at least tell me why you’re doing this? What do you hope to achieve...ah…” he groaned due to accidentally hitting that spot again.

“This?”

Felix took hold of Rodrigue’s hand again and shoved it deeper in. Rodrigue cried out in pain.

“This is payback, but it won’t be even half as painful as all the bullshit you’ve put me through for my whole life.”

"I don't…nnngh...understand…" Rodrigue forced out his teeth. Felix continued to guide his fingers, basically fucking him with his own hand.

"Of course you don't," Felix hissed. There was the barest hint of sadness to his words, and Rodrigue questioned if he'd imagined it.

"I'm getting impatient."

Felix let go of his father's hand to stroke his dick. In desperation, Rodrigue forced his fourth finger inside. Even that small digit hurt, but it certainly hurt far less than the alternative. He wasn't able to see how thick Felix was, but he wasn't going to risk it. He focused on the pain to keep himself quiet and it worked…until the discomfort abated and that warmth in his groin returned. There was nothing to stop the moan from crawling out his throat.

"You're fucking repulsive, old man."

It was hard to ignore the irony of Felix saying that as he stroked his hard, leaking cock.

"Why do you want to have sex with me if you find being attracted to other men so loathsome?"

Rodrigue had truly tried his best to stay calm now that he'd grown accustomed to the fear, but it was impossible to hide the anger festering underneath his words. Felix scoffed.

"This isn't sex, I'm going to rape you, but I guess it's no different in your mind. I'm willing to debase myself if it means making you suffer."

He didn't let his father respond; he grabbed the older man's wrist and pulled it away. Rodrigue's hole gaped with his wet, pink insides on display, twitching in desire for something to fill it.

"You really look like a whore right now. I bet you could even take your whole fist, couldn't you?"

Rodrigue exhaled loudly. He'd never tried, but worried Felix would force him to if he said so.

"Raise your ass if you want to be fucked."

It seemed Felix was being merciful. Rodrigue quickly obeyed, his body shaking in shame, made even worse by his son's chuckle.

"I knew being a knight meant being as obedient as a dog, but I didn't realize it meant acting like a bitch in heat as well."

"I simply…want to get it over with."

Felix scoffed, almost impressed that his father still tried to act aloof. He grabbed the older man's hair in one hand and guided his dick into Rodrigue's hole with the other. It was difficult as he'd gone slightly soft during their conversation, but eventually managed to slip the tip in. It was barely any more than Rodrigue's fingers had been, but his thighs still quivered as his son's cock forced its way in. Felix started out with shallow, slow thrusts to get his erection back, and when he finally was hard again, Felix forwent pulling at his father's hair to dig both hands around his hips. In a single, rough stroke, Felix bottomed out without any heed of Rodrigue's comfort. His pace didn't falter after that, heavy balls slapping up against his father's taint and filling the classroom with the vulgar sound of their coupling. Rodrigue had been biting his lips to try and stifle his sounds, but his efforts were yet again met with failure. Felix's head rubbed hard against his prostate and a lecherous moan tore its way out of his throat.

"You like this, don't you?" Felix hissed–his words more of a statement than a question.

"No, I…" Rodrigue pleaded, although there was no denying his hard length hanging from below, leaking as Felix abused his asshole.

"Hah, why am I not surprised you enjoy being fucked by your own damn son?"

He grabbed a fistful of Rodrigue's hair and pulled the man's ear up near his mouth.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with you being _the late king's_ _whore_."

"Nnngh…!"

"Did you think I didn't know, old man?  _ Everyone _ knew. The maids would gossip about how the only reason you weren’t publicly shamed and stripped of your title was because you were the king’s advisor. Any other noble would have been kicked to the streets for being such a filthy harlot.”

Rodrigue was aware of all this, of course, but had no idea Felix had caught wind. How was he supposed to respond now? Between the new knowledge and the pleasure of being fucked, Rodrigue couldn't think straight.

"Are you happy I'm fucking you because you're just  _ that _ starved for cock, or are you depraved enough to lust over your own son? Not like that's uncommon for men like you."

"You're forcing yourself on me, this isn't—"

"Tch, then why are you hard?"

Rodrigue's length twitched at being acknowledged. He hadn't even realized he'd gone untouched for so long, lost in the mess of emotions he'd felt. He took a deep breath to the best of his abilities and planned to defend himself, but could barely get a word out before Felix canted his hips and violently thrust into him again. With each pass, the bottom of his son's cock rubbed hard against his prostate and sent tremors directly into his own dick. Rodrigue cried out, unable to do anything else as pleasure was forced onto him by his own flesh and blood. Felix yanked his hair and loomed over him, curling his body over his father's until Rodrigue's back arched up. When he spoke, it was directly next to the other man's ear.

"Tell me again, old man, is this what a 'proper knight' is? An adulterous slut who gets hard over being raped by his own son? Or are you just a self-righteous hypocrite?"

"Ah…ngghn…."

"That's what I thought," Felix spat as he let go of Rodrigue's hair and pushed his head down. He held his father's face down against the table by the neck. He bent his knees and doubled down to somehow thrust even harder, letting all his hate and rage power each savage movement of his hips. He thought of Glenn and how Ingrid clung to his brother's memory because of the nonsense Rodrigue forced upon them all for the past nine years; he thought about Rodrigue caring more for the child of the married man he slept with than his own son; he thought of Rodrigue  _ wanting _ to throw his life away so his name could go down in history among those of the other "true knights", and each thought made Felix's actions even crueler.

"I feel how tight you're getting. Go on then, cum like the obedient cur you are!"

"F-Felix…!"

Rodrigue's entire body went taught and his hole gripped his son's length like a vice, cock throbbing and emptying itself onto the desk. It took all of Felix's self-control to hold back, focusing on clenching his teeth so he wouldn't cum as well. He yanked himself out and moved his hand up from Rodrigue's neck to his head, stepping back and dragging him onto the floor. His father looked up at him, eyes glazed and mouth gasping as Felix roughly stroked himself, only coming back to reality when Felix made a deep hacking noise in his throat, ending in saliva landing audibly on Rodrigue's face. The older man could barely gasp before the inevitable conclusion of Felix's masturbation followed suit with a subdued grunt and painted his face white.

The two men stared silently as they came down from their respective highs, neither thinking about anything but the physical feelings running through their bodies, their heaving breaths the only sound echoing in the classroom. Felix moved first, shoving his penis back in his underwear and pulling his pants up.

"Felix…," Rodrigue wanted to say, but his voice was nowhere to be found. Felix leered at him once more before turning to leave.

"I never want to hear you spout that 'true knight' nonsense ever again."

  
  
  



End file.
